


she's a stinger

by sujiverse



Series: twice's slam dunk [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, bad words!1!1!!2!!1!!!1!, dont read this children there are bad words, mihyo are bffs do not sleep on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujiverse/pseuds/sujiverse
Summary: where jeongyeon and mina play for different teams, can't socialise for nuts, are dank memers, and jihyo is the ultimate wingwoman





	she's a stinger

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to do something non-mina but my hand slipped and i'm only a little (?) sorry

The gym is a familiar stink of rubber and sweat. Mina flicks the ball to her usual accomplice. Practice ends at 4, but they're usually out of the gym at 6. It's part of being the best, Mina thinks.

"It's also a way to make excuses to not go out, Mina." Jihyo reasons. "I've never seen a homebody who is also a gym rat like you."

She's not wrong, so Mina doesn't bother correcting her. She gets the ball back from Jihyo and shoots it from where she's standing, three feet behind the three-point line.

"I enjoy this life, okay? I don't need other things in my life to distract me from my work," Mina cringes, "things like boys."

_Heterosexuality? Never heard of her._

"You're lucky you get paid. Speaking of getting paid... My friend Jeongyeon, you know, the one from Suwon Stingers? She got a raise after signing a 3-year contract. Shit, she better treat me to a meal. I told her that if I crossed her over in a game, she would get lucky. Totally happened, totally worked." Jihyo says this while dribbling the ball in between her legs, followed by a double back crossover and then side steps for the jump shot. Mina whistles in appreciation when the shot goes in.

"Jeongyeon? She's pretty... cool." She retrieves the ball and shoots it lazily. It clanks off the rim, right into Jihyo's hands.

"Cool? That's what she said about you." Jihyo smirks at her, before setting up her next series of moves for the dribble pull up jump shot. "If only she knew how much of a dweeb you actually are."

"Hey! I'm not a dweeb! I'm just simple." Mina adjusts her hair into a neat ponytail. Yoo Jeongyeon was an interesting character to her. She's watched her play on numerous occasions and yet still can't figure out how to defeat their team of well, Sting-ers. Always hurts like a bitch after playing against them, she recalls as she absentmindedly rubs her left knee. _Does help that she's pretty, though._

Jihyo's sitting down already, exhausted, but it's barely past 4.30.

"Ah the suicides, the damn suicides. Who invented the shuttle run again?" Jihyo massages her sore thighs, and scoots over to her best friend who sits down as well.

"Speaking about Jeongyeon, what do you think about her? Like, face-wise and stuff not like basketball stuff."

Mina grimaces, "What are you doing?"

"Just you know, testing the waters, for you guys." Jihyo smirks, expecting a reaction.

She doesn't get one. "What waters?" Mina is genuinely confused, and Jihyo rolls her eyes.

"You know.... Friendlier waters?"

"I'm not Jeongyeon's friend," Mina replies dryly.

"God damn it Myoui you're a fucking log. I gave her your number."

"You WHAT?" Jihyo waits for the moment where she freaks out, stands up and starts pulling her hair and shouting and gesturing wildly. It happens within three seconds. She giggles.

"Yeah, you guys will make good friends! Besides, she thinks you're cool too. Don't think I haven't caught you checking her out more than twice in the last game." Jihyo is unacceptably calm about leaking her friend's number to another person. Mina almost laughs at the ridiculousness of it, but she sticks with staring down the now, due to new developments, human form of Satan.

"Vulture eyes, Mina, you have vulture eyes."

"What the fuck are vulture eyes? Like I'm some sort of savage? Oh my god, you're a crackhead." She rolls her eyes and walks toward the locker room.

"Thank me later!" Jihyo chimes back.

  
//

Mina has an epiphany while showering. Turns out she's not angry at Jihyo, just confused.

And okay, besides that initial freak out, it doesn't seem to be that much of a bad idea. Until she receives a text at 2am in the morning.

Monday, 2.04am  
[i am yoo] so uh  
[i am yoo] i heard from jihyo that you think i'm cool on court  
[i am yoo] for the record it was because i told her you were really cool first  
[i am yoo] OH  
[i am yoo] im jeongyeon btw i got your number from jihyo, if she hasnt told you  
[i am yoo] didnt ask for it she just gave it  
[i am yoo] yeeeeeeeeeeeah WASSUP  
[mina] hi?  
[i am yoo] im awkward help  
[mina] just say hi back, jeongyeon  
[i am yoo] hi  
[mina] hi :)  
[i am yoo] :-)  
[mina] thats an ugly smiley  
[i am yoo] your smiley can't breathe can it  
[i am yoo] mine is superior  
[mina] im sorry we can't be friends  
[i am yoo] are you sure about that  
[mina] ...  
[mina] no  
[i am yoo] oh my god for a moment i thought you were gonna say yes  
[mina] i am regretting this  
[i am yoo] you won't in a few days ;-)  
[mina] it's 2am btw what the fcuk  
[i am yoo] it was an appropriate time to send it okay  
[i am yoo] i took three weeks to craft that message  
[mina] YOU HAD MY NUMBER FOR THREE WEEKS?

Monday, 2.15am  
[mina] park  
[mina] you're dead to me  
[god is female] xD  
[god is female] wait what did i do?

It's still not a bad idea. Maybe. Still, fuck Jihyo.

//

She meets her for the first time sooner than expected. She's at a café near the club's gym with Jihyo, whispering insults at her every five seconds and sipping on her coffee, all while maintaining a smile.

"Mina, you're being so psychopathic today. I love it when you're like this." Jihyo coos, and takes a sip of her chai latte.

Mina snorts, and lets it go for a minute. Jeongyeon walks in within that minute.

Jihyo says (no, shouts) her greeting from across the room, and Mina hides her face in her hands in embarrassment. She hears Jeongyeon greet back in the same bombastic fashion and suffers another wave of second hand embarrassment. She's about to look up and maybe say hi, but Jeongyeon takes one look at her and just...turns away, eyes wide and body stiff. Almost on reflex, she fiddles with her phone and even pretends to pick up a call with a blank screen (nice one there) until it's her turn to order.

"What a fucking weirdo," Jihyo shakes her head.

Mina shrugs. "She texted me that day."

"SHE WHAT?" Half the cafe turns to look at them and Mina thinks if Jihyo doesn't keep it down for the next part of her story, they're very likely going to have to drink their coffee out in the sweltering summer heat.

"She texted me to dimwit, what did you not understand about that sentence? She just introduced herself, that's all. And I, uh, replied?"

Mina feels a slap to her back.

"GOOD ON-" Mina shushed her with a palm to her mouth.

"Good on you little fuckers! I'm so glad my two best friends are finally going to be friends! Maybe lovers, who knows?" Jihyo lets out a dramatic sigh, and Mina shoves the remaining of her croissant into her mouth, effectively shutting her up. How gratifying.

She makes sure not to look up to where Jeongyeon is standing, for the remaining of her stay.

Wednesday, 5.50pm  
[mina] um  
[mina] would appreciate if you could maybe say hi to me when im with jihyo its not like you dont know me  
[i am yoo] im awkward  
[mina] so am i  
[i am yoo] fuck  
[mina] fuck

//

For the whole week, Jeongyeon doesn't actually text her. For some reason, she feels compelled to initiate, and with some prying from Jihyo and a dash absolutely unneeded advice, she sends a "hi".

Wednesday, 9.24am  
[i am yoo] hi

She sighs. What was she expecting? The big grey "online" under Jeongyeon's contact name is screaming for her to initiate some kind of conversation, but she can't think if anything. Mina starts questioning why she even bothered, but suddenly it goes into "i am yoo is typing..." and Mina inexplicably clenches her phone, eyes glued to whatever she's going to receive.

Wednesday, 9.27am  
[i am yoo] i'm going to your gym later to train with you guys btw  
[i am yoo] some club exchange thingy  
[i am yoo] i'll say hi to you  
[mina] oh my god

_Phew. Starting a conversation, turns out: not hard at all!_

They do not talk almost the entire time Jeongyeon stays at the gym. Their coach is surprisingly welcoming to this "club exchange thingy" and allows Jeongyeon to take over some parts of the coaching, running drills and taking lengths to avoid Mina. The girl senses it though, and tries even more to blend in with the crowd so it's not that awkward for either of them.

But alas, they are friends with the one and only, Park Jihyo. For some reason (Jihyo's captain power), Mina and Jeongyeon are somehow (not coincidentally) partners (yay) for the 1 on 1 drill. Mina nearly misses the wink Jihyo gives her before the whistle blows, but she definitely doesn't miss the kick she gives to Jihyo's butt.

They make small talk. It isn't that bad.

(Except, on hindsight, it was that bad. It went a little something like this:

"Hi, I'm uh, uh, Yoo Jeongyeon. Yes, that's my name hahaha!"

"Ha, ha, I'm Mina. Myoui... Mina."

"Ah, yes yes I know, I have your uh, phone number."

"So do I." Mina smiles and nods politely. She can't wait for the drill to end so she can murder Jihyo. "Are you usually this awkward off text?"

Jeongyeon nods, Mina squeaks a "me too" and that basically was it.)

They grapple and body each other up for the next half an hour, to the absolute amusement of Jihyo. At one point, Jeongyeon almost palms Mina on the chest while defending her, but retracts her hand so fast that she loses her balance and allows Mina to blow right by her for a layup. At another point, Mina jumps to contest Jeongyeon's shot and actually almost falls on her, but Jeongyeon dodges almost comically and grabs her clumsily to cushion her fall. They get up and continue the fight, ignoring the obvious sounds of laughter from her boisterous captain.

Well, Mina being the star player of their club, wasn't just going to let her team down by losing to a nasty Suwon Stinger, was she? She was a K-Eagle! Sounds like a knockoff, cheap, basketball version of the K-Tigers but still! She's proud of it because she worked so hard to come this far! This isn't just a battle for pride, this is for glory!

Aaaaand the K-Eagle loses to the Stinger who's a head taller than her. _No shame in losing Mina, no shame. It's only polite since she's the guest._

_Oh, her sweet sweet floaters. Her long long legs and lean, strong arms. It was impossible to guard or get past her!_

When Jeongyeon shakes her hand and calls it a good game, she tries to meet her eyes, only to see Jeongyeon turn pink at her glance and almost certainly holding back a screech.

 _She's so cute._ Mina holds back a shriek of her own.

//

Thursday, 4.30pm  
[i am yoo] yooooo check this out  
[i am yoo] its me making a half court shot  
[i am yoo] fail.mp4  
[mina] why is the video named fail.mp4  
[mina] oh i see why now  
[i am yoo] i did make a shot  
[i am yoo] it just didn't go through the net  
[mina] pay me back for the 20 seconds of my life you wasted  
[i am yoo] alright alright how much you want $30?

Mina thinks of the perfect reply, but hesitates before sending it.

_Fuck it, life's too short for regrets. Hashtag yoloswag. Go for it Myoui! Fuck yeah!_

[mina] how about a date

_Oh my god you screwed up big time. She's bolting and you blew it Myoui Vulture Eyes, you dumb hoe-_

[i am yoo] sflr i just choked  
[mina] is that a no  
[i am yoo] yes  
[i am yoo] wait i mean no  
[i am yoo] i mean yes i would love to have a date with you  
[i am yoo] you do realise we still can't have a proper conversation irl right

Thursday, 4.45pm  
[i am yoo] wait is this a date date or like a friend date cos i need you to know that i am Very Gay and if its not a date date you gotta tell me up front right now so i dont get false hope and more unattainable straight girls in my life  
[mina] well then i need you to know too that i am Very Gay and yes  
[mina] if you want it to be  
[mina] we will have a date date  
[i am yoo] /endless screeching into a void  
[mina] /stop /using /this to depict actions on text you seem like a thirteen year old  
[i am yoo] if im 13 does that make u a pedophile  
[mina] stfu gtfo  
[i am yoo] ;)

Thursday, 4.56pm  
[mina] you said i was unattainable?  
[i am yoo] UH GTG GOT TO GO WASH MY MUMS CAR

She maybe possibly probably actually certainly has to buy Jihyo a drink some day. 

**Author's Note:**

> i maybe possibly probably actually certainly am a mina stan and have just been in denial this whole time,,,, twice is love, twice is life ,,,, have a good day mates


End file.
